This invention relates to a bireactant gas dynamic laser are more specifically to the use of a combustor having axially aligned primary injector tubes and secondary nozzle tubes with said nozzle tubes being directed forwardly towards the primary injector tubes. A combustor is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,431. A linear combustor is shown and claimed in U.S. Application Ser. No. 58,715 for LINEAR COMBUSTOR FOR GAS DYNAMIC LASER by Robert J. Vogel et al., filed herewith, said application being commonly assigned with subject application. There is also a gas dynamic laser wherein a nozzle array is fed from the side. A construction of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,285 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,823.